


【美苏泛生】Pillowtalk

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 查尔斯和安德鲁决定离婚，在那之前，他们要最后做一次爱……*拉郎：查尔斯·布兰登 x 安德鲁·奥尔科特





	【美苏泛生】Pillowtalk

开始脱衣服时，奥尔科特还惦记着明天的离婚协议。

“明早八点，在律师那里见。”

他一边解开扣子，一边为了克制住自己的声音而把视线从查尔斯·布兰登的眼睛转移到一旁的茶几上。这里不是他们的“家”，而是酒店里的一个普通客房。之所以选择在酒店里做最后一次，是因为他不能接受在家里谈任何关于离婚的事情——如果查尔斯也把那里当做是“家”的话。

他们第一次开口谈论离婚是在客厅。听到那个词语从查尔斯·布兰登的口中出来的一瞬间，他的第一个动作就是起身、迈开步、远远地离开了那里。查尔斯·布兰登当然没有为造成他的情绪失控道歉，他永远不会道歉，也不觉得自己亏欠任何人什么。奥尔科特曾经为他的这一点着迷，现在却无比痛恨这一点。他想起他第一次发现自己爱上查尔斯·布兰登的时候，是在晚宴上。细枝末节已经被他忘得一干二净，只记得查尔斯握着他的手引导他跳起华尔兹，暖色的灯光在他们头顶流淌，而小提琴在响，弦上在鸣动完美的歌。他当然记得舞步，可是查尔斯的手是暖的，干燥而可靠，他不由自主地顺从他，与他一同进退、缠绵。当音乐停止、他们不得不分开时，奥尔科特竟发现自己的双手在微微打颤，逼得他只能握紧拳头。那时他们根据协议已经结婚三个月，英国的萨福克公爵和美国的石油王子联姻的新闻也早已成为过去时，但此前，他们的相处时间却只是用在互相较劲和互相攀比上。他们根本不像一对伴侣，而像两个竞争对手，在所有的事情上针锋相对、锱铢必较，势必要拼个你死我活，但从那个瞬间开始，奥尔科特不再在乎那些了。他暗暗为他们准备更多的独处时间，妄想能通过这一点点的努力让他的丈夫做出改变，但他忘记了，查尔斯·布兰登不会爱别人，除了他自己。奥尔科特曾经迷恋这样的查尔斯，因为他和自己完全不一样。奥尔科特的自信靠自我暗示堆叠起来、靠一步又一步的掩饰自我伪装起来，查尔斯却天生就拥有耀眼的能力。他傲慢又蛮横，但只要他开口，就没人能拒绝，这样的缺陷反而是他的魅力，听起来难以理解，但也许正因为难以理解，奥尔科特才格外为他着迷。现在一切都要结束了，奥尔科特迫不及待要签下那份离婚协议，他希望对方也一样。他再也不想见到他了，因为无论如何这个人总是能精准无比地刺伤他。

奥尔科特把衬衫扔到一旁，看着查尔斯一边叼着烟一边解开皮带。他习惯用食指和中指夹烟，手指挺得笔直，像枪杆一样，但他叼着烟的样子又像个颓唐的老水手，好像下一秒就会蹲在港口上，一边抽劣质的自卷烟，一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨天气。

“你听到了么，布兰登？”他忍不住再次开口问道，听到声音的查尔斯转过头来，伸手捏住那只烟冲他咧了咧嘴。

“‘布兰登’？你什么时候开始这么叫我了？”

“今天。”奥尔科特瞪着他，“我们就要离婚了，很快我就用不用拿那个该死的名字称呼你了。”

“我以为你喜欢那样叫我呢。‘查尔斯’、‘查克’，还有什么？‘查理’？”

“闭嘴。”

奥尔科特背过身不去看他，自顾自把裤子脱掉，但查尔斯走过来把他摁到落地窗前，一条腿顶进了他的两腿间。他低下头，用带着烟叶气息的唇亲吻他的肩膀，一边手揽住他的腰。

“可我喜欢你那样叫我，无论是‘查尔斯’还是‘查克’，我都喜欢。”

“我不会再那样叫你了。”

“真的？”

他扭过头看着查尔斯。他们的距离就在一尺之间，看到查尔斯那双带笑的眼，他急忙移开视线，夺过他手里的烟抽了一口。当烟滑进肺里时，尼古丁让他的手镇定下来。

“快点做完，我还有其他的事。”

“其他的事？你确定我们做完你还有精力么？”

查尔斯笑了笑，当奥尔科特想要把烟塞回他手里时，他就着他的手吸了一口，然后捏着他的下巴吻住他，将烟雾缓缓渡进他嘴里。奥尔科特想挣扎，但查尔斯捏紧他的下巴不许他逃离，奥尔科特狠狠咬了他一口把他推开，查尔斯却也没生气，反而在他的下巴啄吻一下，然后接过那根烟碾灭在一旁的烟灰缸里。

“你再多嘴，我马上就走。”

“行了行了，我的殿下，您的坏脾气可一点没变。”

查尔斯压着他让他在窗前跪下，面对着窗外，自己则紧贴着跪在他身后，双腿顶开奥尔科特的腿，让他难以并拢双腿，只能像个即将被处刑的犯人一样跪立着。火气冲上奥尔科特的头，他没注意到查尔斯的举动，而是专注于反驳他的每一句话。他曾经暗暗喜欢、现在却痛恨的一点，就是查尔斯总爱称呼他“殿下”。他的家族没有任何贵族名号，反而是查尔斯，他的爵位从连亨利六世的年代传下来，是英国最古老的公爵之一。在他们相亲相爱的短暂时间里，这也许是种情趣，现在却只像个尖锐的讽刺，暗示他们从不契合的性格。

“我的坏脾气？从没有人说过我脾气不好，是因为你太过火……”

查尔斯打断他的话：“那么说，对殿下来说，我是特别的了？”

“我没这么说。”

“可你这么做了。你对别人一向好声好气的，但我要得到你的一个笑就得靠坑蒙拐骗。我可真是特别。”

公爵的手从他的肩膀开始，顺着他的手臂开始一路摩擦下滑，直到扣住他的双手把它们摁在落地玻璃上。他把唇贴上奥尔科特的后颈，尖利的牙齿轻轻啃咬着那里的腺体，这让奥尔科特想起查尔斯标记他的那晚，英国公爵咬破腺体的同时毫不体贴地将他摁在床上操弄。房间里的信息素气味浓重得像黏液，这是火上浇油，公爵更加用力地顶弄起来，到一切结束时，奥尔科特精疲力尽，就像他们此后的每一次性爱一样。他就像一匹野马，被揪住耳朵摁低了头戴上衔铁，越是挣扎，缰绳就拉得越紧。有什么用呢？他不再挣扎了，他甚至爱上了握着缰绳的那个人，正因为如此，他才决定离婚。他忍受不了待在一个不能爱他的人身边，既然联姻的目的已经达到，这段婚姻是否存续也没有关系了。

“我不想听了。”

奥尔科特想要甩开他的手，但公爵不肯放开，反而吻住他，靠尖牙利齿撕咬他的唇，舌头互相摩擦带出津液。当奥尔科特想要挣扎时，他才发现这个姿势让他的手没法动作，腿也没法并拢，只能继续被公爵用舌头侵入内部。查尔斯半勃起的阴茎顶着他的穴口，而且恶意地磨蹭起来，奥尔科特忍不住呜咽几下，等他们分开时，他的双唇已经变得红肿。

“别逃，”查尔斯在他耳边呢喃，“不许逃。”

“我没有！”

“那就乖乖别动。”

查尔斯单手把他的两只手腕握住摁在玻璃上，另一边手擦着他的腰脊下滑到双臀。他用两根手指试探着摩擦他的后穴，意外地发现手指触到了湿润的液体。

“你做过准备？”

“我可不想受伤。”

“真伤人，我哪次让你受伤过么？”

“每一次。”

“是因为我太大了，还是因为太舒服了？”

“查尔斯·布兰登！”

“好吧好吧，既然你做过准备，那我想，我们可以加快点速度。”

查尔斯吻了他一下，把两根手指毫不留情地插入他的后穴搅弄起来，但很快，他完全抽出手指，再次探出时只留下两节指节浅浅抽插，就像在逗弄他一样。没等他发出质疑，查尔斯再一次咬住他的后颈，以几乎要咬破皮肤的力度衔着那块皮肤，用舌苔在上面狠狠摩擦起来。Alpha的信息素透过每一个毛孔进入他的身体，同时，那两根手指一路推开肠肉，压住了他的前列腺在上面从不同的角度一轻一重地摁压。奥尔科特低喘一声，腰部不由自主地向后拧，臀部翘得更高。他低下头，把额头抵在冰冷的玻璃上，看着自己的阴茎一点点翘起，颤颤巍巍地顶住他的下腹，把那里的毛发打湿。那两根作恶的手指还在里面，不轻不重地顶压着他的前列腺，甜美的酥麻感让下腹的饱涨感越来越明显。

“嗯……嗯……”他想要摆动身体让抽插的感觉更加强烈，却又不想让查尔斯的恶劣行径得逞，只能咬住下唇，突然，那两根手指开始狠狠碾压。

“啊！”他的腰往下坠，指甲在玻璃上刮出刺耳的声音，“混蛋……你……”

他听见查尔斯低低笑了一声。

“宝贝，舒服么？”查尔斯在他耳边问道，他咬住下唇忍住呻吟。

麻痒从两腰升腾上来，让他的腰部开始不受控制地下塌，跪在地上的腿也逐渐吃力起来。查尔斯在他的肩上一路吻一路轻咬，埋在后穴里的手指则像是要挖掘什么宝贝一样不断抠弄着，刻意弄出令人难堪的水声。自润液从后穴流出来，让那两根手指和他的臀沟都湿漉漉的，黏液甚至顺着他的大腿根部流下，一点点滴到了地毯上。奥尔科特的阴茎涨痛着，而查尔斯浓烈的信息素是催化剂，让他前面和后面都开始一起流水，但是还不够，他想要摆动腰肢蹭点什么，眼前却只有光溜溜的无机质玻璃。下面是灯光和城市车流，玻璃上的倒影则显示出他有多狼狈，尽管已经有了心理准备，但想到有可能被人看到还是让他浑身抗拒起来。查尔斯当然知道他在想什么，他凑到奥尔科特耳边，低沉的声音伴着喘息：

“我的殿下，看，下面就是你的城市，在所有人面前被我干让你那么兴奋？”

“操你的……”

“现在我在操您，我的王子。听。”

公爵发出指示，他就不由自主地屏住呼吸去听。听什么？

奥尔科特隐约从玻璃里看见自己的臀部高高翘起，得不到抚慰的乳头挺立在空气中，他想要伸手去捏捏它们，但是不行，这让他压在玻璃窗上的手指不自觉地抠着光滑的玻璃。奥尔科特呜咽了一声，在呻吟出口的瞬间硬生生想把声音吞下，但是查尔斯已经看见了他的模样，他拔出手指，用完全勃起的阴茎抵住奥尔科特的穴口，巨大的蕈状头顶开里面的肠肉，一点点没入穴肉里。

“您的屁股在求我操它，听到了？”

奥尔科特发出一声颤抖而绵长的喘息。粗壮的阴茎让他感觉自己的内里被一点点撑开，好像内脏都被挤压偏移了。查尔斯的阴茎直直顶着他的子宫口，好像只要他愿意，那里就会被完全操开，任由他把精液灌入、把肚子弄大，为他自己产下一个又一个子嗣。即将到来的粗暴性事让奥尔科特微微打颤起来，他知道查尔斯是什么样的人，他能把奥尔科特操到说不出话，只能软绵绵地躺在床上任凭他欺辱，直到再也射不出来为止。

但是查尔斯开始动的时候，奥尔科特没料到是这样漫长而缓慢的折磨。他们之间的性爱向来像野兽争斗一样野蛮，这次查尔斯却缓缓顶进，全根没入之后慢慢抽出，再一点点顶入，这反而比激烈的性事更加让人难以忍受。查尔斯的吻着他颈后的腺体，用唇轻揉那里，像亲吻一朵玫瑰一样温柔细致。他的手指插入奥尔科特的指缝间，和他十指相握，手臂贴合在一起，连呼吸也几乎重叠。奥尔科特忍不住扭头去看他，查尔斯咧开嘴一笑，说：“怎么？”

不等他回答，查尔斯衔住了他的下唇深深吸吮。他们的舌头相互摩擦，查尔斯的舌头蛮横地探进深处，像是想要霸占他的所有。没有预兆，埋在他后穴的性器突然全部拔出后猛地突入，奥尔科特不由得叫喊起来。

“查尔斯！”

公爵不回应，而是抓紧他的手禁止他挣脱，然后全部退出再整根顶入，每一次进出都带出嫩红的软肉来，每一次都比前一次的进入更加用力。奥尔科特被他撞得整个人贴在玻璃上，阴茎蹭着落地窗，在上面留下浑浊的痕迹。他想要说话，但查尔斯的动作让他几乎说不出完整的句子来，只能断断续续地用带着哭腔的声音呻吟。

“查……查尔斯……布兰……布兰登……呜……混球……”

“现在就开始骂我了？我才刚刚套上马鞍呢，小宝贝。”

这个姿势让公爵的性器进入到前所未有的深度，原本不能完全进入的阴茎现在被全部吞入，带着自润液和润滑剂一起摩擦着他的肠肉，把那些黏腻湿滑的液体都搅成沫状。查尔斯嘴里念叨着听不清的粗话，而奥尔科特每次都会因为他这样的沙哑声音更加情动。腰软得让他想要完全趴伏下来，前面硬得流水的阴茎却还没有得到任何抚慰，他想夹紧双腿磨蹭它，可查尔斯的膝盖却逼他完全打开，好接受他的大力操干。淫水从前面和后面一起流下来滴到他的双腿间，因为过于粘稠已经拉成了丝状。

“我爱这个姿势，”查尔斯放肆地粗喘起来，“感受到了么？我全部进去了，以前你的小屁股可从来没能好好吞完我的大家伙。感觉好么？”

“闭嘴……啊！啊……啊嗯……查……嗯！”

“嗯？你叫我什么？”公爵的手劲大得惊人，奥尔科特感觉自己的骨头都在痛，“我还以为你不会再那样叫我了？”

酥麻感在他的身体里四处喷发，被狠狠撞击前列腺的快感让奥尔科特浑身发软，他已经完全控制不住自己的声音：如果闭上嘴，鼻音就会像撒娇一样；如果打开嘴，他就会毫无廉耻地开始叫喊。每一个毛孔都在发汗，而查尔斯的气味开始变得愈发浓重，麝香混着肉豆蔻，大张旗鼓地宣示着自己的存在，这股味道逼得奥尔科特几乎流下泪来。

“奇怪，亲爱的，你怎么还没射呢？平常这个时候，你多半已经求着我让我快点结束了，今天怎么了？”

明知故问。

查尔斯知道，如果不是他先用漫长的挑弄让奥尔科特软得塌下腰，现在他的小王子殿下就会一边难耐地夹紧双腿，一边扭腰蹭着他求他快点射出来。

“我知道了，今天你的小奶头还没被玩过呢，对吧？”

查尔斯的左手伸到前面，狠狠地捏了一下他的一边乳头，奥尔科特惊叫一声，后穴绞紧了公爵的性器，这让他们两人都发出一阵粗重的喘息。然后，像是为了奖励他一样，查尔斯的手指开始绕着乳蒂打圈，轻柔地按压那个硬挺的小红点，下一秒又毫无预兆地提起他的乳头，凶狠地揉捏起来。

“我真是把你惯坏了，你原本不是这样的。一开始，我只要一插进来你就会忍不住想射了，后来呢，你越来越贪吃。现在？前面的小宝贝不被揉揉就射不出来，对吧？”

查尔斯带着胡茬的下巴刮蹭着他的脸，阴茎也野蛮地撞击着，几乎要把他整个人贯穿一般粗暴。

“胡扯……你……明明是你……唔！”

“我什么？殿下，坏习惯，您总是把错怪罪到我身上，我是不是该给您一点教训尝尝？”

“啊！嗯……嗯嗯……”

奥尔科特低吟着，鼻腔发出一串抽泣一般的声音。他被刺激得眼角发烫，阴茎也滴出稀稀拉拉的浊液来。查尔斯的右手此时放开了奥尔科特的手腕，捏住另一边没有被抚慰过的乳头，和左手一起将那两颗硬粒提拉起来，像是要把它们拧下一样用力。痛感和酥麻同时击中了奥尔科特，他高声叫喊着，过度的快感让他挺起胸脯，好让乳头摩擦着公爵的双手。

“啊……啊……查克……我不行了……”

“小野马，这样就不行了？”查尔斯的膝盖突然粗暴地将他的双腿顶得更开，奥尔科特一下子软了腰，臀部翘起，“糟糕，我会忍不住把您操到失禁的……”

“失禁”两个字一出口，奥尔科特的后穴猛地收缩，一阵颤栗后，他哭着射了出来，浊液浇在玻璃上，留下一道肮脏的痕迹。奥尔科特低声抽泣着，任由查尔斯在他的肠肉里抽插，他的腰臀被公爵抽动的节奏带着摇晃起来。查尔斯咬住他的腺体，牙齿摁压着那块正散发着Omega气息的皮肤，这让奥尔科特眼前一阵模糊，红肿的小穴不甘心地吮吸起公爵粗壮的肉棒。温凉的精液射入到媚肉中，奥尔科特咬住自己的手臂，却还是发出了一串软糯的喘息，随着他的身子瘫软下来，公爵接住他，和他一起躺倒在地毯上。

他们的呼吸声交织在一起，奥尔科特枕在公爵的胸口，有气无力地抽噎着。查尔斯用手指把他汗湿的额发撩开，抹掉他的泪舔掉。奥尔科特抬眼看他，他笑了笑，半是无奈半是玩笑地说：“别这样看我，我会忍不住不放你走的。”奥尔科特不理会他，径直望进他眼里，公爵的手捂住他的眼睛，喃喃自语道：“别这样看我，别看了……”

他在公爵掌心的温度里闭上眼，昏睡过去。再次醒来时，他们正并肩躺在床上，查尔斯的手搭在他的腰上，他的鼻尖则埋在查尔斯的怀里。奥尔科特想把他推开，但那股让人留恋的气味一直萦绕在周围，他阖上眼，一切开始时的那段小提琴奏鸣曲低低响起，从弦上流淌下来。灯光、裙摆、闪烁的目光……他们也曾经有过能坦然拥吻的时光，尽管短暂、稍纵即逝，但却是实实在在存在的。结束这段婚姻也许是他做过的最勇敢的事，因为他爱他，就再也忍受不了他在自己面前以挑逗的口吻谈论别人，也忍受不了看着他像头困兽一样在自己身边打转。他们在困死彼此，目的是逃出生天，手段是两败俱伤，结局是你死我活。

奥尔科特轻轻搭上公爵的手，用指尖触摸他的骨节。

这也许是他最后一次能和这个人这么亲密了，他想要这个人留给他更深的痕迹，就算是自我欺骗也好。

他起身，翻身骑到公爵身上，低下头吻他，用唇瓣摩擦他的唇、感受他的胡茬刮在脸上的触感。奥尔科特摆动着腰，像发情的动物一样。他低吟着，将他们的性器贴在一起，伸手撸动起来。他不甘心地吻着公爵，又时不时直起身抚慰他们的阴茎，像一只绝望的牝鹿。他想象着查尔斯的温暖干燥的手握住他的性器，揉捏他的囊袋，抚摸阴茎上的血管，笑着问他：

“自己玩得开心么？”

奥尔科特猛地睁开眼睛，看见公爵已经睁开了眼睛，正把一只手臂枕到脑后。他的胸廓张开，健壮肌肉袒露出来，让奥尔科特一下烧红了脸，他松开两人的阴茎想要逃开，但公爵抓住他的手腕把他拉近，逼迫他正视自己的眼睛。

他看着公爵那双灰蓝色的眼睛，感受他的视线像鹰爪一样刺穿他的身体。奥尔科特想要移开视线，却被捏住下巴拧回来。公爵扯了扯嘴角，眼里带着一丝无奈。

“我们为什么要离婚？”

“为什么不离婚？”

“你想要离开我？”

公爵问。

“难道你不想离开我？”奥尔科特反问。

公爵笑了起来。

一开始只是几声低鸣，接下来却变成一阵大笑，他放肆地笑着，手臂扣紧奥尔科特的腰不放。奥尔科特想要挣扎，但公爵一边笑着一边用手阻止他逃脱，接着将他拉到近前，摁住他的头让他枕到自己胸口。

“听。”公爵说。

“听什么？”

“心跳。”

公爵的心脏跳动着，像鼓声雷雷。

“听到了么？它说：我不要你走。”

奥尔科特推开他坐起来。

“你说什么？”

“我不放你走，我不跟你离婚。”

奥尔科特瞪着他。

“你，说什么？”

“我爱你，你也爱我，不是么？”

他的王子殿下张着嘴，瞳孔颤抖着。

“你说……你说什么？”

公爵不说话了，他坐起身扣住他的后脑勺，吻了他。他的舌头探进奥尔科特的唇齿间，在他柔软的舌根舔弄起来，直到奥尔科特喘不过气来才放开他。

“如果你还要跟我离婚，我会尽一切手段保证你输掉这场官司。你是我的，我绝对不放你走。”查尔斯·布兰登又变回了那个傲慢自私的无赖，变回了他曾经爱着、现在依旧爱着的人，“你听到了，就回答我：离婚，还是不离婚？”

“我……”

奥尔科特愣愣地张着嘴，涨红了脸半天没有说话，公爵挑挑眉，笑着说：“我懂了。”

“你懂什么了？”奥尔科特后知后觉地回过神来，不甘心地挑衅道。

“你是个嘴硬的小骗子。”

“那你呢？你就是个无耻的老混蛋！”

“我承认我是个无耻的老混蛋，”查尔斯笑着，双手悄悄圈住了他的腰，“你敢不敢承认自己是个嘴硬的小骗子？”

“我不是！”

公爵不理会他的狡辩了。他手上用力，让奥尔科特俯下腰来与他接吻，他们的唇不停地互相摩擦，奥尔科特想用舌头去舔查尔斯的唇，却被他抓住含在嘴里吮吸起来。这下奥尔科特逃也不行动也不行，只能乖乖地待在那里让他继续用舌头逗弄自己，列齿、舌苔、舌根，都被他一一舔弄。等查尔斯稍微松懈，他马上推开他，但是奥尔科特的唇已经被吻得湿润通红。查尔斯见了，立刻再次抓住他吻上去，吸住他的唇轻轻拉扯。

“帮我。”他把奥尔科特的手放到自己再次勃起的性器上，用不容拒绝的口吻说道。

“凭什么？”

“凭……互利互惠？”

“什么……啊！”

查尔斯突然把奥尔科特翻了过来，让他的臀对着自己的脸，自己已经高高扬起的性器则对着奥尔科特的嘴。还没能反应过来，查尔斯突然开始在他挺翘而结实的臀上重重掌掴了起来。

“住手！查尔斯·布兰登！啊……哈啊……停下！”

直到两片臀肉被拍得发红，公爵才停下手。他的小王子此时气喘吁吁，眼里含着泪。他不想承认，尽管臀上火辣辣地生疼，他的阴茎却翘得更高了，而且流出晶莹的前液，滴在了公爵的胸脯上。公爵的双手握住他的腰，让他把臀往后撅，腰部因此下陷形成一个深深的腰窝，公爵用粗糙的手指抚摸那里，另一只手则粗鲁地揉捏着他的臀瓣。奥尔科特咬着唇，感受快感从双腿间一点点爬上来，当公爵在他的臀上狠狠咬了一口时，他忍不住叫了出来。

“查尔斯！”

公爵没有理会他的抗议，而是先用两根手指把他被过度使用过、仍然泛红的后穴撑开，向里面挖掘几下，之前留在里面的精液立刻流了出来。奥尔科特双颊发烫，后穴里的手指一触到他的前列腺后就马上退出来，接下来，一个又软又滑的东西在他的穴口又揉又弄，他转过头，看见公爵正用舌头舔弄着他的后穴。那条狡猾的舌头顶开软肉的褶皱，粗糙的舌苔在细嫩的肠肉上摩擦着，湿滑的被侵入感让奥尔科特不由得低吟起来，而一想到正用舌头操着他的人是查尔斯，他就忍不住向后翘高臀部，好让查尔斯的舌头进得更深。

“啊嗯……啊……”

奥尔科特绵软地喘息着。公爵在他的后穴又吸又舔，时不时插入舌头模仿性交的频率抽动，他腰软得快直不起来，还未被抚慰过的性器就已经滴出了浊液。

“查尔斯……停下来……啊啊啊……停……”

公爵终于把留在后穴里的精液全部挖了出来，现在他开始在奥尔科特的臀上连亲带啃，留下一串串吻痕和牙印。奥尔科特扭过头去看他，带着泪的眼睛一接触到他的视线，屁股上立刻被重重地拍了一巴掌。

“不敢舔舔我的东西？”公爵挑起眉问，“是怕太大了会弄疼你的嘴么，殿下？”

“你给我闭嘴。”奥尔科特泄愤一般抓住那根紫红的阴茎狠狠掐了一下，然后深吸一口气，俯下身用嘴含住了它。

男性器官的膻腥味立刻呛到了他，他忍住将嘴里的性器吐出来的冲动把它吞的更深，一个突然的挺胯却让阴茎几乎戳到了他的喉部。连口腔深处都被男人的性器侵犯的羞耻让奥尔科特气恼，也让他更加兴奋。他夹紧自己的双腿，更加卖力地吞吐着公爵粗大的阴茎。那根阴茎慢慢地在他的嘴里抽插，上面突起的血管摩擦着他的舌头，让他不停流出唾液，和阴茎上的浊液混在一起被他吞进嘴里，又从嘴角流出来。Alpha完全勃起的性器没法完全吞入，奥尔科特不得不张大嘴巴，但很快就感觉两腮的肌肉又酸又痛，于是他转而去舔弄蕈状头上的马眼，用舌尖去舔舐那个小孔，把里面涌出的液体一一舔掉。穴口被舔舐带来的酥麻让他悄悄摆动自己的腰部，在公爵的胸膛上摩擦起自己的阴茎，他只好停下喘息，缓解前后两个孔道都被夹击的过量快感。

突然，查尔斯像是一时兴起一样，突然插入手指在他的后穴里搅弄，不断屈伸的指节按摩着他最酥爽的那一点，把他逼得不断呜咽、胡言乱语起来。

“别这样……别动了……查克、查……啊啊！快点……不……”

他在手指的玩弄下再一次达到高潮，精液射在了查尔斯的胸肌上。公爵让他们回到面对面的样子，然后捏住他的下巴，用拇指缓慢地、狠狠地揉着他的下唇，说：“舔干净，安迪。”

奥尔科特用盈着泪的眼睛瞪着他，说：“操你的，查尔斯·布兰登。”他把公爵胸前的精液舔干净，凑到公爵面前狠狠吻住他，等他们结束这个吻，他得意洋洋又晕晕乎乎地说道：“现在你知道这是什么味道了。”

“我早就知道了，小野马。”

查尔斯把他抱起来压在身下，握住他的腿让他打开，然后毫不留情地用阴茎贯穿了他。奥尔科特惊喘着，手指抓紧身下的床单，公爵的手臂穿过他的腋下把他整个人架住，开始狠狠的在他的内里冲撞起来。这一次的性爱反而是他熟悉的，激烈、不留情面。他抱住查尔斯的脖子，一条腿搭上他的腰，竭力让自己凑近查尔斯，随着他一起摆动起身体。

“喜欢这样？”

“不许问……不许……啊！啊啊……混蛋……唔！”

“你就是喜欢我用力一点，”查尔斯此时的模样像是抓住猎物后的猛兽，“疼死你才好，对吧？”

“呜……是、是……我说是了……给我快点……啊！”

奥尔科特脑中一片空白，除了查尔斯在他体内进出的性器外什么也想不了。他意乱神迷地把两条腿都缠上公爵的腰，用力摇晃起自己的腰臀，随着查尔斯的激烈顶弄，他的后穴阵阵收紧，浑身麻痒，只能蹭着公爵的身体，高声叫唤起来。

“查克、快点……啊啊……不行……快点……嗯啊……”

查尔斯咬着牙冲刺着，温热的精液灌入他的体内，刺激让奥尔科特不由得绞紧了体内的阴茎，他已经射过两次的性器此时只能流出稀薄的液体，而明明已经发泄完毕，查尔斯仍然在他的体内缓缓抽插，似乎想让那阵快感更加持久。他精疲力竭地倒在枕头上，搭在公爵脖子上的手臂无力地滑落下来，砸在了柔软的床铺上。终于，查尔斯滑出他的身体，躺下来揽住他。公爵的声音仍然带着喘，听起来格外磁性。

“看来明早八点，你得待在床上了，亲爱的。”


End file.
